Arnor
Units: Arnor Soldier ' Resource Cost:150 Command Points:12 Health:200 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Arnor Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades '''Arnor Spearmen ' Resource Cost:200 Command Points:12 Health:200 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers, Swords From: Arnor Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Arnor Archers ' Resource Cost:200 Command Points:12 Health:120 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Arnor Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Elven Swordmen from Rivendell ' Resource Cost:250 Command Points:12 Health:240 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Elven Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:25sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Elven Sentries from Rivendell ' Resource Cost: 300 Command Points: 12 Health:250 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Elven Barracks. Level 2 Time Built: 25sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Elven Archers from Rivendell ' Resource Cost:300 Command Points:10 Health:150 Strong: Monsters, Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Elven Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:25sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Elven Royal Guards from Lindon ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health: 160 Mele Damage:150 Bow Damage:160 Strong: Monsters, Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Elven Barracks. Level 2 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrow 'Dunedain Peasants Warriors ' Resource Cost:100 Command Points: 15 Health:100 Strong:Pikes Weak:Cavalry From: Dunedain Camp. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades; Rebuilt Buildings 'Dunedain Soldier in Last Alliance ' Resource Cost:300 Command Points:10 Health:240 Strong:Pikes Weak: Cavalry From:Dunedain Camp. Level 2 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Dunedain Spearmen in Last Alliance ' Resource Cost:300 Command Points:10 Health:260 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Dunedain Camp. Level 2 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Dunedain Archers in Last Alliance ' Resource Cost:300 Command Points:10 Health: 140 Strong: Monsters, Pikes Weak: Cavalry From:Dunedain Camp. Level 2 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Dunedain Rangers ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health: 180 Mele Damage: 160 Bow Damage: 180 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Cavalry From: Dunedain Camp. Level 3 Time Built:30sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows 'Hobbits Warriors ' Resource Cost: 100 Command Points: 15 Health: 100 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Hobbits Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:15sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor 'Hobbits Rockthrowers ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 60 Strong: Monsters Weak: Cavalry, Swords From: Hobbits Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:15sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor 'Hobbits Cavalry ' Resource Cost: 450 Command Points:10 Health:400 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Arnor Stables. Level 1 Time Built: 35sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Arnor Knights ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health:500 Strong:Archers, Swords Weak: Pikes From: Arnor Stables. Level 1 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Elven Lancers ' Resource Cost:500 Command Points: 6 Health: 600 Strong:Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Arnor Stables. Level 2 Time Built:40sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Elven Horse Archers ' Resource Cost:600 Command Points: 6 Health:480 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Spearthrowers From:Arnor Stables. Level 2 Time Built:40sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Arnor Trebuchet ' Resource Cost:1000 Command Points: 1 Health:1000 Strong:Structures Weak: All Units From: Arnor Forge Works. Level 1 Time Built: 60sek Upgrades:Fire Stones Heroes: 'Anarion ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 900 Mele Damage: 200 Weapons: Sword Powers: 1.lev Mount/Dismount, 1.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +100%Armor), 3.lev Blade of Dunedain (+100%Damage), 7.lev Captain of Dunedain in Last Alliance ' ' 'Argeleb son of the King ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 900 Mele Damage: 200 Weapons: Sword Powers: 1.lev Mount/Dismount, 2.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev King’s Son 'Oropher father of Thranduil ' Resource Cost:1000 Health:850 Bow Damage:180 Weapons:Bow Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 5.lev Mirkwood Silverthorn Arrow, 8.lev Restoration 'Amdir the Elf ' Resource Cost:1000 Health:950 Mele Damage:200 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 3.lev Blade of Lothlorien (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 7.lev Summon Noldor (3 Battalion Noldor in Last Alliance Warriors, 1 Battalion Noldor in Last Alliance Archers) ' ' 'Glorfindell ' Resource Cost:1200 Health:1500 Mele Damage:260 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 3.lev Blade of Noldor (+100%Damage +50%Arnor), 5.lev Wind Rider(+100%Armor), 7.lev Starlight, 10.lev Light of Noldor 'Cirdan ' Resource Cost:1500 Health:1300 Mele Damage:280 Weapons:Sword Powers: 1.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +150%Armor), 5.lev Narya, 8.lev Blade of Grey Havens (+200%Damage) 'Gil Galad High King of Lindon ' Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 1500 Mele Damage:300 Weapons: Spear Powers: 1.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 3.lev Shield of Lindon (+100%Armor), 5.lev Vilya, 8.lev Whirlwind, 8.lev Summon Lindon Warriors (Summon 3 Battalion Lindon in Last Alliance Spearmen) 'Arveleg King of Arnor ' Resource Cost:2000 Health:1800 Mele Damage:300 Weapons:Sword Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 4.lev King of Arnor, 5.lev King’s Sword (+100%Damage, +50%Armor) 'Earnur ' Resource Cost:2000 Health: 1500 Mele Damage:300 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 3.lev Blade of Arnor (+ 150%Damage), 5.lev Leadership (+150%Damage +100%Armor), 7.lev Summon Knights (Summon 4 Batalion Arnor Knights) '''Arvedui Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 1600 Mele Damage: 300 Weapons: Sword Powers: 1.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +100%Armor), 3.lev Blade of Dunedain (+100%Damage), 5.lev Last King of Arnor (+50%Armor), 8.lev Crusher (+50%Damage +150%Armor) Isildur ' Resource Cost:2500 Health: 2000 Mele Damage:300 Weapons: Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 3.lev Leadership, 5.lev Narsil Broken Sword (+200%Damage), 7.lev Summon Knights (4 Battalion Arnor Knights), 9.lev The One Ring ' ''' '''Captain Carthaen Resource Cost: 2500 Health: 1800 Mele Damage: 260 Bow Damage: 300 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Green Arrow of Cardolan, 5.lev Captain of Cardolan, 6.lev Athelas, 8.lev Summon Dunedain (Summon 3 Battalion Dunedain Rangers) King Elendil ' Resource Cost:3000 Health: 3000 Mele Damage:350 Weapons:Sword Powers: 1.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +100%Armor), 3.lev King of Arnor, 4.lev Narsil (+200%Damage), 6.lev Summon Arnor Warriors (Summon 3 Battalion Dunedain in Last Alliance Warriors, 1 Battalion Dunedain in Last Alliance Archers), 10.lev Light of Arnor '''Lord Elrond ' Resource Cost: 3000 Health: 3000 Mele Damage: 450 Weapons: Sword Powers: 1.lev Mount/Dismount, 1.lev Athelas, 2.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +50%Armor), 4.lev Council of Elrond (+50%Damage +50%Armor to nearby heroes), 6.lev Power of the Bruinen, 8.lev Whirlwind Towers: 'Arnor Barracks ' Resource Cost: 250 Health: 3000 Create Units: Arnor Soldiers, Arnor Spearmen, Arnor Archers. (5 Battalion next level) 'Elven Barracks ' Resource Cost: 300 Health: 3000 Create Units: Elven Swordsmen, Elven Sentries, Elven Archers, Elven Royal Guards. (5 Battalion next level) 'Dunedain Barracks ' Resource Cost: 350 Health: 3000 Create Units: Dunedain Peasants, Dunedain in Last Alliance Warriors, Dunedain in Last Alliance Spearmen, Dunedain in Last Alliance Archers, Dunedain Rangers. (4 Battalion next level) 'Hobbits Barracks ' Resource Cost: 150 Health: 1500 Create Units: Hobbits Warriors, Hobbits Rockthrowers. (5 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Arnor Stables ' Resource Cost: 600 Health: 3500 Create Units: Hobbits Cavalry, Arnor Knights, Elven Lancers, Elven Horse Archers. (3 Battalion next leve) 'Arnor Forge Works ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3500 Create Units: Arnor Trebuchet. ((Upgrade: Fire Stones)-(1 Battalion next level)) 'Arnor Windmill ' Resource Cost: 300 Health: 1500 Resources: 1lev 20; 2lev 23; 3lev 25 'Arnor Blacksmith ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3000 Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows 'Arnor Marketplace ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 3000 Upgrades: Golden Harvest, Iron Ore 'Arnor Battle Tower ' Resource Cost:500 Health:3000 'Arnor Well ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 800 All Units Healing to nearby 'Arnor Heroic Statue ' Resource Cost: 150 Health: 500 All Heroes to nearby +50%Armor +50%Damage 'Amon Sul Citadel ' Resource Cost: 3000 Health: 5000 Resources: 10 Upgrade: Full Map revealed 10sek; Recharge for 300sek; Resource Cost 3000 Powers: '''Heal: Healing units Elven Wood: All enemies units and heroes lose leadership; +25%Damage +25%Armor Narsil: '''+100%Damage +100%Armor for King Elendil '''Hobbits: Summon 5 Battalion Hobbits Warriors (rank 3, upgrade Heavy Armor), 3 Battalions Hobbits Rockthrowers (rank 3, upgrade Heavy Armor) Duration 2min Elven: Summon 3 Battalion Elven Galadhrim Archers (rank 3,upgrade Heavy Armor and Forged Blades) Duration 2min Cloud Break: '''All enemies units terror 15 sek; +50%Damage +25%Armor '''Rivendell Cavalry: Summon 5 Battalion Rivendell Cavalry (rank 3, upgrade Heavy Armor, Forged Blades) Duration 2min Earthquake: Killing Units and Structures for short time Ships: Elven Storm Ship: Repairs ships in nearby Elven Transporter: Transmitted army and heroes Elven Warship: Battleship again other ships Elven Bombardment Ship: Ship as a catapult, witch destroys buildings Upgrades: Banner Carrier '''For Units 1level to 2level '''Heavy Armor '''For Units +60%Armor '''Forged Blades '''For Units +50%Damage '''Fire Arrows '''For Archers +30%Damage (special Damage for Structures) '''Iron Ore '''For Blacksmith +10% Faster Upgrade '''Golden Harvest: For Farms +10% Faster Resource Fire Stones '''For Trebuchet +150%Damage '''Upgrade for Citadel Secret Upgrade